Plan: LOVE ON VALENTINE'S DAY!
by Sayo-chan1019
Summary: Natsu and Gray have trouble thinking of a present for their girlfriends. So they collaborate together in order to make the best one ever! Lucy and Juvia are up for something too. Levy is somehow planning on a date with Gajeel, yet he has something else in mind. :3 Gruvia! NaLu! GaLe!


Chap 1 Forget the girls, we gotta get the gifts!

Gray's POV

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, Juvia and Gray would already be together TTvTT

My girlfriend is sitting across from me, placing the card down while I, again, strip out of my shirt. Juvia Lockser, yes. That's her. My beautiful, water mage. I wonder why I even liked her. But one thing is worrying me. Valentine's Day is coming soon. And I want to get something for her...yet, it's supposed to be the her giving me something. But for the past year, she has been giving me so much, I would be frickin rich if I had a nickle each time.

She handed my deck and I took it. She painted her nails a different color this time: pink. She must be festive. I placed down my card and she did so too. I sighed inwardly. "Ne, Juvia," I asked.

She looked at me with big, cyan colored eyes. "What's wrong, Gray-sama?" she asked.

"Well...it's nothing. Never mind," I sighed. She shrugged. Just then, Natsu comes in slumping. He slides on the bench next to me and then drops his head, making a THUD as he smashes his forehead. The card fly everywhere. Juvia stands up to collect them while I start yelling at him. Erza didn't react at all. She must be think of _him_.

"I can't find a present for Lucy!" Natsu hisses. Thank god, Juvia wasn't around. I gaped at him. Then I chuckled.

"So the dense flame-brain cares about our little celestial mage, huh?" I teased. He groaned and smashed his head again. I think there's going to be a dent.

"She was really excited to see the gift that I was going to get her. What should I do?!" he wailed.

I sighed. "I don't have a gift for Juvia ether."

Natsu sat up. "You don't?" he asked.

I smacked him on the back of his head. "Of course I don't!" I hissed.

Juvia came back with the cards. She placed them down in a neat little pile. "Gray-sama, Juvia has to go meet up with Levy-chan and Lucy. Juvia will see you later," she smiled. As she left, I was nearly holding my breath. Then, I realized that every boy inside the guild sighed out loud. Woah, so everyone was waiting for the last girl to get out.

"Looks like everyone didn't get their girl's a gift huh?" I asked.

Elfman cried out, "This is not MANLY!"

Macao had a new girlfriend this time. (THANK GOD!) "I guess this will be my last girlfriend."

"LUSHY'S GONNA DUMP MEH!" Natsu cried, but it was muffled as he was smooshed into Erza's breast plate. (why was she here?)

"Erza, why are you still here?" I asked.

"Well, you boys looked like you needed help with some Valentine love. So I'll try to help as much as I can," she sighed.

Everyone was quiet. "Well, thank you Erza-san," Romeo whispered. He respected Erza as much as he respected anyone else. Yet, Erza is much more scarier.

"So, what do your girls like?"

"Chocolate."

"Roses"

"Parks."

"Rollercoasters."

"Me."

"My..."

Erza stopped Natsu. Everyone laughed. Gajeel too. "Well, if you know what she likes, then get her what she likes."

"Yea, but I want it to be extra special," I pointed.

She looked at me weirdly. "Why is Gray so worry about her?" she pondered out loud.

"She nearly saved my left twice," I pointed.

"Oh..."

She then smiled. "If you love her so much, than collaborate with someone. Make it special yet under control."

I nodded. Natsu was dying over there and I was thinking over here. _That's it! _ "Ne, Natsu, can you and I collaborate?" I asked.

He looked up, annoyed. "Why should I do it with Ice Pervert?" he asked Erza.

"He might help you," she pointed.

Totally "Just for this, and that's all," I said.

He sighed. "Ok. Wait, don't you have to meet with Juvia?" Natsu questioned.

"I'll text her later," I replied. Than he and I ran out of the guild.

~~~3

Lucy's POV

I sat in the circle of me, Levy, and Juvia. Levy was smiling and Juvia was watching me. I was holding a poster to them. "Well, Juvia think's it nice. But, would the plan work?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course! When Valentine's roll about on the calender, than we can get started!" I smiled.

Levy nodded. "I really like this idea, Lu-chan. When did you think of it?"

"Well, I was walking around looking for Natsu when I thought of this."

"OOO," Juvia said.

We all laughed. The plan is _perfect_.


End file.
